Pleasure and Pain
by Doctor Sexy
Summary: When Reid lets on a unusual taste in the bedroom, Morgan isn't sure he's comfortable with it, but he'll do anything to please his lover.


Morgan was nervously making sure all the blinds in his house were closed when the doorbell rang. He nearly ran to the door.

"Hello," Reid said calmly. Morgan on the other hand was not nearly as calm and pulled Reid in quickly and closed and locked the door behind him.

"You're being paranoid," Reid said. "No one is going to know or care what we're doing here. Besides... It's not like I've never been to your place before."

Morgan felt the blood rush into his cheeks. Of course, Reid was right. Reid was _always _right. But that still didn't abate the nervousness he was feeling.

"Baby..." Reid walked over and wrapped his arms around Morgan, kissing him on the cheek then whispering into his ear. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

But Morgan couldn't wimp out. He was supposed to be the brave one after all. Something boiled in his blood when Spencer thought he wasn't going to go through with it. "No, I want to."

Spencer grabbed his face and kissed him, tongue deep in Morgan's mouth and moving quick and rhythmically. "I'm going to go to the bedroom and get ready."

_Get ready? _ Morgan thought. _What the hell does that mean?  
_

Morgan had been going out with Reid for a couple of months when Reid had suggested the idea. They had been lying in bed at the time and Morgan would have agreed to anything his lover had asked of him.

"Have you ever got into anything... Weird in bed?" Spencer asked.

"Like what?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know, just anything strange."

A huge grin spread across Morgan's face. "Tell me what weird thing you're into. Let me guess. Stuffed animals?"

Reid rolled over to turn away from Morgan. "Never mind."

Morgan cuddled up next to Reid. "Oh, come on, baby. I was just kidding. I want to make you happy. You can tell me anything."

Reid rolled over again. "I'm kind of into... BDSM."

"Oh," Morgan said shocked into silence. Well really what had he suspected? But still the idea of his innocent little baby boy getting off on what? Being tied up? Being hit?

"I shouldn't have said anything, I freaked you out," Reid said sadly. "I should go..."

"No, Baby don't go. You didn't freak me out. I just... I don't know if I could... whip you or whatever."

Spencer grabbed Morgan's hand. "I promise you won't have to."

Reid retuned from the bedroom. Morgan was relieved to find he was still in a t-shirt and jeans instead of leather gear. "You ready?" Morgan nodded his head and Reid grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom.

Morgan surveyed the room. There was lube on the nightstand; that was okay. But there were silk handkerchiefs next to it, waiting to tie someone up. But the thing that really made Morgan nervous was the whip.

He realized his hands were shaking and Reid grabbed them. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, I just need a minute," Morgan said taking a seat on the foot of the bed. He wanted to back out, but he couldn't. Partly it was his sense of pride. He didn't want to appear weak. But he was also worried that he wouldn't be able to satisfy his lover if he couldn't do this.

Reid sat down next to him and put his arm around him. "Morgan, I love you. You don't have to do this for me."

"You love me? Spence you've never said that before."

They stared into each other's eyes, hearts pounding. Morgan leaned in ever so slowly and lingered before his lips touched Reid's. When their lips met it was if it was the last kiss they'd ever have, they both groped and clawed at each other, wanting it to never end. Suddenly they were laying down, Morgan on top of Reid, whose hands were reaching down the back of Morgan's pants.

"Morgan let's just have regular sex, okay?" Reid said.

"Oh, come on Spence…" Morgan said. "Show me what's it's all about."

"You're not allowed to talk, unless you want to tell me to stop. Understood?" Spencer said.

"Okay…"

"Good boy," Reid said kissing him gently on the lips. "You want to start now?"

Morgan nodded his head, not sure what he wanted.

"Take off your clothes." Morgan did as he was told, his hands shaking so much he could hardly undo his belt. Reid watched expressionlessly.

Reid casually took off his shirt. Morgan couldn't help but notice he looked like he was almost asleep. Was he being coy, or were his half-closed eyes a sign of arousal?

Morgan reached over and touched Reid's cheek and went to go kiss him, but just as their lips brushed together, Spencer bit his bottom lip. _Hard._

Instinctively, Morgan pulled back and ran over his lip with his tongue. He tasted blood. No, he wasn't liking this.

"Did I say that you could kiss me?"

"No?" Morgan said.

Spencer licked the blood off of Morgan's lip. "You aren't allowed to talk. You need to be punished until you understand the rules."

Morgan inhaled deeply. _This is it. You knew this was going to happen. He's going to whip you now. _Part of him wanted to call the whole thing off. It was hard for him to see this side of Spencer, who he had thought of so innocent, childlike even. Sure, Morgan was used to physical pain but it was the psychological aspect that bothered him. His angelic little baby was the one hurting him.

"I'll let you choose," Spencer said. "Do you want the whip or the paddle?"

_The paddle?_ Morgan hadn't seen a paddle, but now Reid was picking it up off the floor and touching it affectionately. It was about the size of a ping pong paddle, but thicker and made of wood.

"Well, which one?"

But Morgan wasn't being tricked again. He knew he wasn't supposed to talk.

Spencer kissed him on the cheek. "It's okay. You have my permission to talk."

Morgan wasn't sure which to pick. The whip worried him, but it was nice and small. It looked like the paddle would be much more painful.

"The whip, please."

"Good, I'd like to paddle that sexy ass," Reid said. _Dammit_, Morgan thought. _ I should have known that was a trick question._ "Roll over."

Morgan did as he was told and was lying face down on the bed fully naked. Spencer gently stroked the curves of his ass, toying with him. Morgan realized he was rock hard. It hadn't occurred to him that he was just as excited as he was afraid. His racing heart, his heaving breathing, he had attributed that all to nerves. Even though he didn't want to admit it to himself, he was more than a little aroused.

Then he was being spanked, not with the paddle but with Spencer's hand. That much Morgan had experienced before. It was a light, playful slap. Then there was a hit with the paddle. It wasn't any harder. Another. Morgan had been spanked harder than this by women. _Oh, Spence. Is that all you got?_

_Whap!_

Morgan couldn't help crying out in pain. That was no ordinary love tap. Spencer had clearly wound up and gave it all that he had. The pain was fiery hot… it wasn't just going to leave a mark, there would be swelling.

Spencer leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Honey, do you want me to stop?'

There was the sweet boy Morgan loved so dearly. He felt a warmth in his chest he couldn't explain. At that moment, he didn't think he could love Spencer any more.

"No." And he didn't. Now that his inhibitions were lowered he was allowing himself to get caught up in the excitement of the experience.

"You're doing so good, baby," Spencer said affectionately, kissing him on the ear. Morgan was starting to understand that good behavior was rewarded with kisses.

…But he was still being punished.

Spencer paddled him again, just as hard as the first time. The noise the impact made was _loud. _Morgan tried not to cry out this time, and instead let out a muffled grunt.

"Ssh," Reid said, but his voice was playful rather than austere.

The fifth paddle was even harder, but Morgan bit into his hand to avoid screaming. He tasted more blood. How many times was he going to be punished?

The sixth paddle was the sharpest pain Morgan could remember ever feeling. He had thought Spencer was putting his all into it before, but this was much more than that. The paddle made a large cracking noise on impact. However that was hardly audible over Morgan's scream. He braced himself for the next hit, wondering how he was going to sit down the next day.

"You broke it," Spencer said accusingly. Morgan was sure this was going to mean he needed to be disciplined again, but he was surprised when Reid said, "I think you understand now."

"Roll over." Morgan quickly obliged and saw that Spencer was taking his pants off. _Now, time for the good part. _Seeing him naked and hard pleased Morgan as always. "Get out of bed."

Morgan stood up and Reid pushed him to the floor. It wasn't a hard push, but Morgan felt sure he was supposed to fall to the ground.

Spencer ran a hand through his long hair and sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Morgan wanted badly to fuck him, but he was sure that would never be allowed. "On your knees, Sweetie."

_Sweetie? _Morgan thought, wondering if pet names were allowed in this type of situation. He got on his knees next to Spencer who had spread his legs wide. Morgan was nervous. He had never given a blow job before. He had only slept with a couple of men besides Spencer, but they would never have been able to convince him to do anything like this.

"Suck me."

Morgan took Reid in his mouth, at least most of him. His penis was deep in and Morgan felt almost choked. He rolled his lips over his teeth and moved up and down his shaft.

"Use tongue," Spencer said, more as an instruction rather than a demand. Morgan moved his tongue back and forth wildly as he moved. Spencer moaned and stroked Morgan's head. Morgan felt like he was going to explode. When was it going to be his turn?

After a few minutes of Spencer's moans, Morgan felt like if his lover so much as touched him, he would climax. "That's enough." For a minute Morgan just stayed there on his knees as Reid just stared at him his chest heaving up and down. Morgan realized he was trying to calm himself down. The game couldn't be over yet.

"Lay down on the bed," Spencer said standing up. "On your belly." Morgan laid down his heart pounding. _What now?_

"I'm going to tie you up. I don't trust you to behave," Reid said. He grabbed Morgan's left arm and brought it up high, tying his wrist to the bedpost with a silk handkerchief. He repeated for the other arm, but there was nowhere for him to tie Morgan's legs too. He spread them to his liking. "You're going to keep very still if you know what's good for you."

"Okay," Morgan said and then remembered he wasn't supposed to talk. Maybe he would get the whip after all. But Spencer didn't seem to notice or care.

Then he felt two cold fingers reaching up inside him. Another thing Morgan had never let anyone do to him before. "Mmm," Morgan said, not sure whether it was from pleasure or discomfort.

"It's okay, Honey," Spencer said, once more going out of character. He applied the lubricant generously, which Morgan was thankful for. "I'm going to fuck you now," he said as if to warn Morgan.

"Yes…"

"Ssh," Spencer whispered, gently stroking Morgan's cheek. Then Spencer was pushing inside of him, very slowly. Morgan felt some mixture of aroused and reluctant. Part of him was saying _No! _but the other part was saying _Oh, God, yes._

By the time Spencer was all the way inside him, Morgan felt like screaming again. It was more painful than he expected. But compared to the beating he had just received it was nothing.

Spencer started moving slowly… for all of thirty seconds. Then he went wild, thrusting hard and fast making Morgan sore. _He's like a goddamn rabbit._ Morgan was making all kinds of noises, but Spencer was past telling him to shut up. Then Spencer inexplicably stopped.

"Baby, did you…?"

Instead of answering, Spencer took a hard bite into Morgan's neck. It was the hardest Morgan had ever been bitten. But now pain and pleasure were blended together into a perfect marriage. Reid went back to moving slowly, concentrating on pushing deep into Morgan.

"Oh… Oh, Spence… Mmm…" Morgan mumbled. He was close, very close. He was in the glorious land before orgasming. He wanted to stay in this pleasure just a little longer before taking the plunge…

But Spencer was biting him again. He couldn't hold back anymore. He came hard and loud. He was screaming again, but he had never felt this good before. The feeling lingered… and then it was gone.

Spence kissed him behind the ear. The kind of kiss that meant he had been good. He speed up again, making short hard thrusts. Morgan waited patiently, enjoying his lover's moans. When Spencer came he slowed down and let out a sound like "Ahh…"

He pulled out and collapsed on top of Morgan. It was over. Morgan was more than a little disappointed. He wondered if he was allowed to talk again, but even if he was he had no idea what he could say after that. "Mmm," Spencer whined.

"Honey?" Morgan said tentatively. "Can you untie me?"

Now it was Spencer who was taking orders. He untied the handkerchiefs and Morgan felt relieved that he could put his arms down. Then Spencer was facing away, finding his clothes.

"Hey… Come back to bed," Morgan said.

Spencer crawled back in bed and hid his whole body under the blankets.

"Spence, what's wrong?" Instead of answering, he just groaned. "Baby, come out and talk to me."

He pulled the blankets down so Morgan could see his face. There were tears in his eyes. When they rolled down his cheek he brushed them away. Morgan couldn't understand what was wrong. Had he done something? He couldn't think of anything. He motioned for Spencer to come closer, and he held the younger man in his arms.

"Honey, what did I do wrong?" Morgan asked.

"I'm sad," Reid said simply.

"I can tell," Morgan said. "Can you tell me why?"

"Sometimes I get sad after."

That was closer, but it still wasn't an answer. "Did you not like it?"

Reid bit his lip. _Not long ago, he was biting my lip_. "I liked it. But…" Morgan waited for him to finish, but it became apparent that he would not continue without further prodding.

"But what?"

"Are you mad at me?" Spencer asked.

"No, Honey why would I be mad at you?" Morgan asked bewildered.

"I love you, Morgan. I'm not a bad person, I don't want to hurt you," Spencer continued.

"Sweetheart, I know that. What we did isn't like that. I liked it remember? I said it was okay."

"You liked it?" Spencer asked, his eyes wide.

Morgan kissed him on the forehead. "I loved it, baby. You did good."

Reid blushed. "Morgan?"

"Yes?"

"Next time… can you be my master?" Spencer asked.

Morgan's heart was racing like before. He wasn't sure he could do that. But then again, he wasn't sure he could do this. "Sure, Honey. I would do anything for you."

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think. I plan to have a second chapter where Morgan is the Dom and Reid is the sub, so if you're interested hit the story alert button!**

**LIKE THIS STORY? WANT ME TO WRITE ONE FOR YOU?**

******Then enter the Criminal Minds Monthly Writing Contest! First place gets a story written by me and/or Mrs. Dr. Robert Chase, as well as getting to pick next months topic. Is your interested please go to the forum here: forum/Criminal_Minds_Monthly_Writing_Contest/79041/**

**This month's topic is: The team member that outed Spencer Reid.**


End file.
